Typically, in a multicast topology, a receiver receives multicast data from a source via a plurality of network devices. If the topology changes, the receiver may not receive multicast data until the path to the receiver is converged. In some instances, it may take minutes for the convergence.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.